


Drown in Temptation With You

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A bit...of dirty talk?, F/F, I Am Sorry, Now get ready for Aymr fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is an Eldritch abomination, You've heard of Sword of the Creator fucking, i need holy water, like a tiny bit, no beta we die like Glenn, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Though Edelgard isn't sure how this all started, having gone way too fast for her to even process, she's definitely not complaining.Byleth fucks Edelgard with the handle of Aymr. That's it. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Drown in Temptation With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "Violence Trigger" by Hachioji-P, go check it out because it's a bop
> 
> You ever just like...only make a side account after writing something like this
> 
> I...really don't know what this is, honestly. I got hit by the idea while talking with my friends and this just kinda...wrote itself. I swear, there was supposed to be context but I just threw all of that out the window. So here we are.
> 
> I'm so sorry to everyone reading this, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

“Ah...hah, mmn, Professor…”

Everything in Edelgard’s body is alight, set aflame. Sweat trickles down her forehead, the glimmering beads sliding down her neck, her chest, everywhere. Her long, silver hair falls around her, framing her face like a silk veil. She struggles to hold herself up on the bed, knees trembling, arms shaking. Her fingers curl deeper into the soft white sheets underneath her, holding on for dear life. Gasping weakly, she turns her head so slightly to gaze at the woman behind her.

Her teacher doesn’t have her mouth in between her legs, nor her fingers - no, instead, she grasps tightly onto the handle of Edelgard’s beloved axe, gently pushing it in, out, in, and back out of her dripping hole. It feels so _strange_ , to have something that isn’t Byleth’s fingers or tongue inside her - Aymr feels so warm inside her, radiating a strangely comforting heat, soothing her walls clenching tightly around the weapon’s handle.

If she’s being honest, she’s not sure how it all escalated like this. She’d tried so hard, maybe a _little_ too hard to get Byleth’s attention, to the point where said woman got so fed up and dragged Edelgard into the nearest quarters (which happened to be Edelgard’s) to ‘give her a lesson’. But how Aymr came into the fray, she doesn’t know. Though it all happened so fast, she’s certainly not complaining. The shape of the handle stretches her, fills her so nicely, sending waves of pleasure and sensations she never thought she would feel down her spine, and she doesn’t care that her teacher, her beloved Byleth, is _fucking her with her own Crest Weapon_. It’s absolutely filthy, it’s sinful, and yet Edelgard loves it all the same.

“My teacher, I--” She chokes on her own words when Byleth _twists_ the handle a little, yet the change in angle _hits_ something in her, causing her body to jolt. Muscles twitching, her back arches beautifully as Byleth continues to target that spot, dragging the handle in, out, and then back in, _hard_ , “Oh fuck--please, _there,_ AH--"

She shivers as she feels Byleth climb on top of her, towering over her, attacking her most sensitive areas over, and over, and _over_ again, a stream of gasps and sweet moans tumbling from her pink lips uncontrollably. Bare skin meets bare skin, sweat sliding against each other, and Edelgard shudders as Byleth’s tongue darts out to lap up the drops of sweat on her neck. Though she can’t see it, she can practically _feel_ Byleth’s smirk against her.

“Are you _enjoying_ this? Getting fucked by your own teacher, using your favorite Crest Weapon? Huh? You’re so _dirty_ , El.”

At that exact moment, she pushes the handle even deeper into Edelgard, reaching further than the emperor ever thought was possible. A broken sob tears itself out of her throat, the muscles in her toned thighs flexing as she struggles to hold herself up, Byleth’s body against her not making things any better.

“Professor...ah, By-LETH!!”

Byleth leans closer, whispering in her ear, “You’re so beautiful like this, El. You know, if you were an artwork, I would hang you up on the wall on display for everyone to see. How the mighty emperor has fallen, so easily giving in to me. You don’t even care that it’s Aymr in you, do you? I’ll make sure that whenever you wield it, you’ll never forget what exactly went on that handle. You’re such a dirty girl...” Edelgard whimpers at her words, the feeling of Byleth’s breath lingering against her ear like electric.

“Y-yes...I’m your--” She _screams,_ cut off, when Byleth pulls the handle out fully, only to slam it back home, the wet squelching of her pussy muffled by only her voice, the chorus to a lewd symphony. The angle is so _perfect_ , hitting all of the right spots, filling her so _amazingly_ , “It’s so _deep,_ Byleth, ah--hah--so _good_ , I--”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Byleth abruptly flips her around so she’s lying on her back, the handle of Aymr still lodged deep within her, crashing their lips together, Byleth’s tongue instantly asking for entrance, granted without preamble.

The feeling of their tongues tangling, the warmth inside her, and the rapid push and pull of Aymr, pleasure overwhelming her, are all too much. She feels it within her, the building pressure about to burst, the coil wound too far, like lightning about to strike her--

“Come for me, El.”

One more thrust of the handle, ramming directly into her sweet spot, is enough to undo it all. She screams so loudly her voice goes hoarse, Byleth kissing her again to silence her. Her spine bows, the muscles in her back flexing, sparks flying everywhere.

It’s all too overwhelming, it feels so good, Aymr is so _deep_ inside her, Byleth’s lips against her feels so _warm_ , _comforting,_ and she can’t take it anymore, and as Byleth continues her ministrations, fucking her right through her first, it seems like she's about to take Edelgard into another.

Aymr is pulled back once more, before Byleth slams it back into Edelgard, harder than ever before, pressed so perfectly against her sweet spot.

In

Out

_In_

**_Out_ **

She cries out loudly, the main melody of the cacophony that are the sounds of the bed creaking in protest, the squelching of her abused hole, as Byleth takes her right into another orgasm in a matter of a few thrusts of Aymr. She rides on the waves of her second climax as much as possible, until she feels the overstimulation, replacing the intense pleasure with tingly pain.

She makes a small noise of discomfort, and Byleth, immediately understanding, pulls off, allowing Edelgard to finally sit up. When Aymr is gently removed from her hole, Byleth takes a moment to examine the handle, shiny with Edelgard’s desire.

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” Byleth grins, Edelgard only blushing in response.

“I...I did. Though it happened in the spur of the moment, that was...very good."

And then, much to Edelgard’s complete embarrassment, Byleth’s tongue darts out to lick up the juices on the handle, slowly, salaciously, eyeing Edelgard the whole time as she does so.

“BYLETH!”

Once it’s fully cleaned, Byleth sets the weapon on the ground beside them gently, then laughs, “I wouldn’t want to waste any of it. We’ll have to try that again sometime.”

“...Indeed,” Edelgard replies softly, still embarrassed at Byleth’s bold move. She glances over at Byleth, whom she notices didn’t get anything out of the intense session they just had, “By the way, my love, it seems you haven’t been...satisfied just yet.”

“Wait, what?”

And before Byleth can fully process the words, Edelgard flips around, pushing her down onto the mattress. There’s a small smirk on Edelgard’s face, lavender eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Now, then, Professor. It’s time I repay you for your earlier _services_...”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord please forgive me
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and douse myself in holy water. I'm really not great with smut but I couldn't resist writing this, pls be gentle ><
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
